The Lamp
by mystrymist
Summary: I am your basic London shop girl and in my life, nothing exciting happens, not at all. That changed when I got a strange lamp
1. Chapter 1

I am an ordinary London shop girl. Nothing exciting happens. I wake up at the same time every day, go to work, hang out with my boyfriend Mickey, and go home. Occasionally if I have the day off I will stay at Mickey's flat. My life is simple, and I like it that way. Sometimes I get tired of it, but I put a smile on and that is all there can be done about it. Maybe if I finished school I would be able to do more. Too late for that now. Honestly, I have no clue where I am going in this life. Then again, no one really knows what they want to do, do they?

Tonight is Christmas Eve. My mum is ordering food in and Mickey is coming over. We still exchange gifts. It's nice. While we waited for the food to arrive we talked about everyday stuff, interesting customers at the shop, his latest project. Eventually the food arrived and we sat at the dining table. We ate in silence. Just like any other day. After we finished we gathered around the telly to watch holiday movies.

When the movie ended Mickey was getting ready to leave. Before he said good bye he handed me a box with Santa wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas, Rose!" He said. Then I gave him a holiday bag with Rudolph on it.

"Same to you!" We kissed quickly before opening our presents.

Mickey smiled when he pulled the toolbox out and thanked me. Opening presents always made me smile. With my tongue poking out a bit, I shredded the wrapping paper and opened the box. I looked at the contents confused.

"What is it?" I pulled out what looked like a weird blue teapot. "Is it a teapot?

Mickey shook his head. "It's an antique lamp. I think its Egyptian. What do you think?"

"I love it! Thank you Mickey!" I said, even though I wasn't entirely thrilled to have an antique Egyptian lamp.

We exchanged one last kiss before he left and I went to my bedroom. I put the lamp on my nightstand. It looked familiar for some reason. _Aladdin! Right. A genie's lamp. _I let out a giggle. Mickey knows me well. I love the movie, Aladdin. _Too bad genies don't exist._ I couldn't help myself though. I picked up the blue thing and rubbed it just because. I waited a bit, as if I expected something to happen. _Of course nothing is happening. Genies don't exist. And nothing exciting ever happens._ I turned the lights off, climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Right when I was about to finally go into deep sleep mode, I heard a strange sound. Startled, I sat up and looked around. When I looked at my nightstand I nearly screamed. Actually I opened my mouth to scream, but then his hand covered it. My eyes went wide. A tall skinny man wearing a brown pinstripe suit and brown trench coat was standing on my nightstand. I couldn't see his feet because they were shrouded in blue smoke.

"Hello!" He said with a smile. "I am the genie of the lamp. But you can call me The Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am dreaming. This can't be real. You can't be real. Go away." I told him when he removed his hand from my mouth. I rolled over and closed my eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later I woke up to the feeling of being watched. Looking at my clock it read 4:15am. I grumbled as I rolled over. Promptly jumping, because the man who came out of my lamp was sitting against the wall looking at me, but I prided myself for refraining from screaming.

I gaped at him. "You weren't joking were you? Who are you? And how did you get here?"

He stood up and floated across the room and sat down on my bed. He looked at me with sad eyes. I was fairly certain that he didn't mean to look sad, but it seemed to be coming from somewhere deep in his soul. Like he has seen a lot. An old man's soul who has seen and done things that an average person could never imagine. They were eyes of a wise man. _But he's a genie. He isn't a man. Stop referring to him as one._

"I am The Doctor. I am currently a genie that resides in this lamp, which I like to call Tardis. She's a lot bigger on the inside than she is on the outside. It wasn't her fault. It was my fault for what happened to us. I wasn't always a genie. I am actually from space from a planet called Gallifrey. Once upon a time I was a Time Lord. But my planet burned and was destroyed. I came to Earth looking for a new place to call home, I traveled the globe and at one point ended up in Egypt. Met Cleopatra. She fancied me. We were great friends, but then I was getting tired of the desert and pyramids. I told her that I was planning on leaving Egypt to travel somewhere else. She didn't like that, so she had met with a mystic man who called on the powers of the ancients and their gods who turned my spaceship into a lamp while I was in it, and turned me into a genie. Since then I have been trapped in there. Of course I tried to escape, but there was nothing I could do. Not even my sonic screwdriver worked. The only way I could be released would be for someone to rub the lamp. Let me see... what year is it?"

It took me awhile to realize he asked me a question I was so absorbed by his story. "It is Christmas Eve 2006. Er, December 24th, well it was, now it's December 25th. Christmas Day."

He nodded. "I have been in that lamp for over two thousand years. But now I am free, _well_ mostly. _Well_ I have to go back in there after I grant you your three wishes. Oh right, forgot to mention that bit. I can grant you three wishes. But there are rules. I can't kill anyone, can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else, and I cant bring anyone back from the dead; I can't imagine _that_ is a pretty picture so just don't even try it. Otherwise I can grant you everything and anything."

"Wait, you were in there for two thousand years?" I asked him. Suddenly I felt bad for him. I wish there was something I could do for him.

He looked at me surprised. "Of everything I just said, that is the one thing that stood out to you? But yes, I have been trapped in the Tardis lamp for two millenniums. So, what will your first wish be?" He seemed reluctant to say that.

I crawled out from under my sheets and sat next to him. I looked into his warm brown eyes. "I am sorry that happened to you. Never liked learning about Cleopatra in school either. There isn't anything that comes to mind to wish for. And I don't want to send you back into your prison either." I wrapped my arms around him to give him a comforting hug. He froze for a second before putting his warm arms around me. I jumped back as a current of electricity zapped my heart when I put my head on his chest. He seemed fine. _What the hell just happened?_

"You can't think of anything, anything at all you want? What about a nice job, or a nice flat, or fame? Wait, back up, did you say you don't want to send me back to my prison? Is that what is holding you back from making a wish? Don't let that hold you back. What was your name?" He asked.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. Why are you so desperate for me to make a wish?" I asked.

He looked away. "I deserve to be in a prison. I'm surprised it took that long to find one that I couldn't get out of. All I do is cause trouble. If I am in the lamp I can't hurt anyone."

I didn't say anything right away. I tapped his shoulder to get his attention again. "You don't seem like someone that deserves to be in a prison. I know that we just met, but I think you are a great person. And if you give yourself a chance, I think you may even be a good man. It has been awhile since you have been around others, who knows maybe you are a better person than you were."

"Remember when I said that my home planet burned? Well we were in a war with another alien species. And we were losing. The Time Lords were helpless because they didn't know much about warfare, but I did. Because I always traveled through time and space. Then I managed to find a way to destroy the enemy. But in doing so I destroyed Gallifrey and all of my people. I am the last one left of my kind, and it is all my fault. I am not even a Time Lord presently, so there are none of them left. Even after the war when I turned away from violence, death always stayed close behind me. Everywhere I went people would die. And it was my fault. I deserve to be in a prison where no one can get hurt." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

I wrapped my arms around him. "That doesn't make you a bad person." I pulled away and thought for a bit. "I know what I want to wish for."

He got off the bed and stood across from me. "What is your wish?"

"I wish, for you to be free from the burdens of your past and to be free from the lamp. I wish for you to be a Time Lord and that your Tardis to be a spaceship again." I stood up as I spoke. My eyes bored into his to let him know I was serious.

His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were high. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he looked into my eyes and thought better of it. "Your wish is my command." He pulled a long skinny tube out of his pocket, pushed a button and a blue light and a strange buzzing sound came from it.

The lamp spewed out steam. My room was filled with steam. It was like a room full of fog. I looked at my hand and I couldn't even see it. Then a sudden wind started to whirl the fog around, but I still couldn't see much of anything else. "Doctor?" I spoke up. I couldn't hear my own voice the howl of the wind was so loud. Suddenly there was a bright flash. It caused me to fall backwards, luckily I landed on my bed.

Then the wind stopped and the fog started to fade. When it was all gone, all I could see was a wooden blue rectangular box that said "Police Public Call Box" around the top. It's door opened to reveal The Doctor.

He smiled at me and said. "Thank you very much Miss Tyler. Have a good life." He retreated back inside the box, and the light on top started glowing a bit and the box started to pulse. A strange sound, which I took to be an engine, came from it and then it was gone. The Doctor was gone.

**a/n Hello! Oh dear it seems the Doctor just left her there. Or did he? Who knows. I don't know, so don't ask me, I just put a bunch of nonsensical words on a page! Either way, I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please reviewwwwwwwwwwww thaaaaaanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Just like that, a simple thank you and he was gone. _Must have dreamed the whole thing._ I yawned as I got back into bed. A smile stayed in place as I slept the night away.

The next morning I slept in a bit due to the holiday. When I did wake up I was in a daze. When I finally went into the living room my mum wasn't there. She was probably still sleeping. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some cereal. I went to the fridge for the milk. Before I could reach in there was a loud _crash_ outside. I looked at the milk then turned my head to the door. Contemplating to quench my curiosity or my hunger. _It will only take two seconds to look outside._ I reasoned. With that in mind, I went outside.

I ran down the stairs of the building and ran out to the sidewalk. I looked around for the source of the crash, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I turned to head back to the flat.

As I was about to go up the first step I heard someone shout my name, "ROSE! ROSE TYLER!" Confused, I stepped down and turned my head to see a familiar skinny man wearing a suit and trench coat stumbling out of a nearby side street.

_So much for everything that happened being just a dream._"What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be in your Tarnis or whatever its called?" I asked, not moving from where I stood.

He ran over to me. "First of all, she is called a Tardis. And she crashed just over there. She said I didn't thank you properly last night, hence she crashed so I couldn't do anything about it. So would you like to take a ride in my spaceship?" He asked hesitantly.

"You said it, she, can travel through space and time? If we left wouldn't my mum and Mickey notice?"

"We can leave and travel for any period of time and still be back before your cereal got soggy." He bragged, his eyes radiated pride.

I thought about it. _I was saying how nothing happened, and now something _is_ happening. I should go with him. But he is a stranger that I only just met last night, albeit in a very strange manner. Then again he told me his life story, and he doesn't seem like someone who would purposely do anything mean and wrong. I won't see mum or Mickey for a long time though. I would miss them. Count yourself lucky. He doesn't have a family anymore. He is probably lonely. A lonely alien that needs a friend. My mum and Mickey will be fine. I will be back here at the same time for them and it will be like I never left._ I smiled. "I would love to."

He smiled as he held out his hand. I took it. He lifted my hand and kissed it. "Madam, your chariot awaits!" He lead me to the side street where the blue police box stood waiting.

As he opened the door I couldn't help but realize I was feeling a bit too comfortable with him. I have only known him for a few hours and already I was letting him whisk me away from everything. But when he kissed my hand, I instantly blushed. When we held hands, even for the brief walk to the ship, it felt right. My small slender hand in his big strong one. I was probably over analyzing everything. I mean, I just met the guy. Besides, I am content with Mickey.

He opened the door and let me go in first. At first I was skeptical, the box looks small on the outside. But when I went inside, I was shocked, but at the same time I wasn't. Coming from a man, alien, who came from somewhere across the stars and was turned into a genie and trapped in a lamp. He was full of wonderful surprises. And the fact that his ship was huge, compared to the outside, amazed me. "This is beautiful! Hello Tardis!" I casually walked up the ramp to what seemed to be a bunch of controls with a bluish tube thing in the middle. I walked around it. There were various knobs and buttons and levers and handles. There was a captains chair a few feet away from it and a second chair next to it. There were many corridors leading away from this main area.

I don't remember being this excited in a long time. After circling the controls twice I stopped and gave a big smile. "This is amazing! I absolutely love it!"

"Brilliant! Now Rose, I can show you any world and any time period. Tell me, when was the last time you let your heart decide where you want to go? I can show you almost anything. What do you want to see?" He asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Show me a whole new world! I want to be dazzled. Can you do that Doctor?" I said.

He feigned a hurt expression. "Do you question my abilities to take you somewhere fascinating that will leave your mind reeling even after we leave? Let's see... what would impress Miss Rose Tyler of Earth... Ah! I got it! Allons-y!" He ran around the control panel pressing random buttons and twisting knobs with a mad grin on his face.

Several seconds later we were moving, but it didn't seem like we were. After a bit of fiddling with the controls he took my hand and lead me to the door then stopped. "Out those doors there could be anything. I guarantee you that you will be more than dazzled, or your money back. So, are you ready?"

I nodded eagerly. He opened the doors and my jaw dropped. The sky was green like an emerald and the ground was rocky and jade in color. Trees of what appeared to be crystals, towered over our heads and alien flowers bloomed all around. In the distance there was a skyline purple buildings.

"Alright, I am officially dazzled. Where are we?" I looked up at him with wonder.

He looked very proud. "We are on the planet Fhanish in the maniksta galaxy. I believe it is around the 72nd century. The people here love it when they get visitors from elsewhere. At least they were pleasant last time I was here. I don't exactly remember it. One thing that the Fhanishians are known for are their parties. And well, lets just say they threw me one, and let me just say they know how to party. Now shall we go meet some locals?" He asked even though he already started walking towards the skyline.

I had to run to catch up to him. _This is so unlike me. I am putting my trust in a total stranger. Well I guess he isn't a complete stranger, but he is definitely a strange man. Yet, I feel like I could trust him with my life. This isn't natural. This isn't normal. This is dangerous. If I don't catch myself I might end up actually... let's not go there. The general idea is preposterous. He shows me one amazing planet, barely five minutes here he has me hanging on every word. I need to be careful or... or... I won't ever want to go home. And there is a chance that I might f... no, I can't do that. How can I fall in love with him? First of all he is over two thousand years old, granted that was due to him being stuck in a lamp. Second, he isn't even that attractive. At least he isn't if you put aside his amazing hair, his warm eyes, that bottom lip of his, his strong hands, his good hugs, and... oh forget it. He is gorgeous. And..._ My thought process was interrupted when I walked right into the subject of my mulling. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. _Add that to the list._ "I didn't notice you stopped walking." I explained.

He looked at me quizzically before shrugging and smiling. "We have reached the city."

"So why have we stopped?" I asked.

"There is a gate." He pointed at the entrance to the city. There was a gold brick wall around the city that had a big metal gate looming in front of us. _How did I not see that? Oh right, was too busy daydreaming about The Doctor._

"Was there a gate the last time you were here?" I looked at the gate confused.

He shook his head. "They are usually a very welcoming species." He pushed on a button next to the gate.

A voice from above shouted, "Who goes there?"

"The Doctor, and a friend." The Doctor answered.

There was no response from above. Several minutes later the gate opened inwardly. We looked at each other before crossing the threshold. As soon as we were clear of the gates, they closed behind us with an ominous resounding metallic bang.

"Hello Doctor, it has been awhile. I wondered when someone would finally rub the lamp." A dark tanned woman with long black hair and a gold circlet around her head greeted us.

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Fancy seeing you here Your Highness. Rose, meet Cleopatra."


	4. Chapter 4

"But how could she be here? We learned about her in school. She was bit by snakes or something. She's dead." I was struggling to understand what was going on. This didn't make any sense. Then a terrible realization came over me. _It was _her_ who put him in that lamp._

"Ah. She's a smart one. That's what I made my people believe. I had a special friend that sent me here upon my request. After meeting this alien I realized that there were more places to rule. So I asked him to send me beyond the stars and I ended up here. I never thought I would see you again, Doctor." The former queen of Egypt eyed him with a hungry look.

I looked at him to see if he noticed her expression. It didn't look like he did. _I got a bad feeling about this._ To my horror he looked intrigued by her.

I grabbed the Doctor's arm and tried to go back to the gate to leave. "Well it was nice to meet you, Your Majesty, but we have to go now. We only came here for a brief visit, and I just realized that we have a meeting on Venus. Bye!" I tried to pull The Doctor with me, but he wouldn't budge.

"I believe that he doesn't have to leave, and he seems to want to stay. Come, there is to be a party soon! You know how the people here are." Cleopatra grabbed The Doctor's other arm and tugged him out of my grasp. He didn't resist her at all.

The Doctor may be under her spell, but I certainly wasn't. She was up to something. I could tell. I followed them at a close distance. Not wanting to let them out of my sight. She was talking to The Doctor, but she was speaking so quietly that I couldn't hear her._ I don't like this queen. How is she doing this to him? It's like she bewitched him somehow. _I was fuming the whole time. We got to her palace that looked rather out of place in this colorful city. It was designed like an Egyptian Palace. _Can take the queen out of Egypt but can't take Egypt out of the queen I guess. _It was massive and very rich looking. To the average eye, there was no doubt that a rich and important person of high status lived here. To me it feels more like I am entering a lion's den.

Cleopatra said something to The Doctor and he went down a corridor. I went to follow him, but, "Rose, is that right? I would like you to come with me." Cleopatra ordered as she walked through an elaborate archway that lead into a throne room.

I hesitated. _I should follow The Doctor, to make sure he is okay. But maybe if I listen to her she will tell me her evil plan. The sooner I find out what she is up to the sooner you can help this planet and The Doctor._ Reluctantly I went into the throne room where the Egyptian woman was sitting in an ornately gilded throne. I walked until I was standing right in front of her.

"You are resisting my power. Why is that?" She demanded to know.

I looked at her confused, because I honestly didn't know what she was talking about. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"My special friend also gave me the power to order and have power over everyone who sets foot in my kingdom. I was surprised that it worked on The Doctor, but even more surprised that it doesn't work on you." Cleopatra explained.

_That explains that. She really is bad at discretion. _"I don't know. I only just met him the other day when I rubbed the lamp. This is all very new to me." I said innocently. My hands behind my back.

She looked at me for awhile before saying anything. She snapped her fingers at a nearby guard, "Send in Jafar. I think he would want to see this."

The three foot tall Fhanishian guard bowed before going down a hallway.

"Wait, did you say _Jafar?_" I asked, not sure if I heard her right.

She looked surprised. "You have heard the name before?"

"Nope, not at all. Just making sure I heard it right." My mind was racing. _I just thought that Jafar was a character in Aladdin. Then again I thought genies were just fictional creatures. And that aliens were simply scifi. And that Cleopatra was dead..._ If Jafar was real, then there was no way this was a good thing.

Sure enough, the guard returned with a tall, haggard Arabic man with a thin mustache and long thin beard wearing a turban and long robes carrying a gold cane width a snake head. His hooked nose and glowering eyes emphasizing his generally evil character. _I guess Disney knew something that we didn't._ My first instinct was to run away, but my friend was in danger. And it was left to me to save him and everyone else on this planet. If Jafar was involved with everything, then there was definitely something else going on behind the scenes. And I was pretty certain that Cleopatra was just a pawn.

I narrowed my eyes as the man sat in an equally ornate throne next to the queen's. "What do we have here?" He asked in a dry, sardonic tone. It sent shivers down my spine.

Cleopatra talked to him in a business tone. "She freed The Doctor from his lamp and they ended up here. He easily fell, but she has yet to become a minion. Why isn't it working on her?"

His eyes perked up at this information. He stood up and approached me. I had to fight the urge to step back. As scared as I was, I knew I couldn't let him intimidate me. He stood in an uncomfortably close proximity to me. Which was directly in front of me and looking down at me. He looked deep in my eyes, probing for something. "Ah." He continued in that sardonic tone of his. "This is quite interesting. She is infatuated."

I couldn't help myself, before I knew it my hand struck across his face with a very loud smack. He stepped back to rub where my hand slapped him. I seem to be on a roll as far as shocking people today, because he just looked at me with complete and utter shock on his face. Even Her Royal Evilness was gaping at me.

"Well then. That confirms it. I suggest you throw her in the wolf's den. She is far too dangerous to keep alive. I fear that she has the ability to overthrow you. Strange, for a mere human girl to be so powerful. Other than you that is, Your Majesty." Jafar advised, apparently already having recovered from the force of my blow. He returned to his position beside the queen.

Cleopatra nodded in agreement. "Guards, feed her to the wolves." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, three guards were surrounding me.

Two of them grabbed either arm. I tried to fight them, but for their small size, they were very strong. The third attached a leash around my neck. Then he shoved me forward to get me to start walking. Not seeing a way out of this, I complied with my head down in defeat. My feet started walking in the way that they directed me. I was lead down a marble hallway with marble pillars lining the path. Soon the marble turned into a dark gray stone. We were getting closer to the dungeons, which I assumed was near the den.

The guards stopped me right before a hole in the ground. They took the leash off of my neck and shoved me down the hole. It was a short drop, but I landed on my arse. Before I could blink, there were two pairs of yellow eyes glowering at me. I was in the wolves' den.

**a/n dun dun dun! Didn't see Jafar comin, did ya? Nope didn't think so! Hope you are enjoying this, it is about to get a bit more intense! Please fave and review please :) **


	5. Chapter 5

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the worst. But nothing happened. I opened an eye to see the wolves sitting there looking at me, but they didn't look like they wanted to eat me. I opened my other eye and stood up. The wolves stood up when I stood up. They were timber wolves that could be found on Earth. And they looked far from vicious. Tentatively I put my hand towards them, and they started to lick it. I smiled, my tongue poking through my teeth a bit. "Hello there big fellas." I started to pet them. "You two are the nicest wolves I have ever met." They had strangest expressions on their faces. It was like they understood what I said, because they moved closer and stood on either side of me and looked up with puppy eyes. I couldn't help but giggle.

Then I remembered why I was done here. I looked around the cave for a way out. "Why aren't you eating me anyway?" I asked them when I saw a pile of bones and a few skulls.

One of the wolves got onto it's hind legs and put its front paws on either one of my shoulders. He looked into my eyes with his lupine eyes. Then it spoke, "You are The Bad Wolf. You are the alpha for wolves everywhere. This has been in place since you were born. We serve you." He went back on all fours and assumed what looked like a bowing position. The other wolf copied him.

_Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder._ But this bit of information in succession of today's events I decided this is the only thing to make sense all day. "Would you two like to get out of this place? We need to get the queen and her advisor. They are evil. It is up to us to save the people who live here and my friend. Is there a way out of here?" I asked them.

They nodded and started to walk away. I followed them as they lead me down a cavernous corridor. Eventually we came to a stone archway. I scratched both of their ears before going through the archway. I looked back to see that they had stopped. "Well come on then, we have a planet to save." The wolves bounded up the stairs to catch up to me and we climbed the staircase together.

When we finally got to the main floor, we started to look for The Doctor. Carefully of course, didn't want the enemy to know I was still alive. I poked my head into every doorway and had the wolves sniff the air trying to locate him. Soon we were nearing the throne room. I motioned for the wolves to be still and silent.

I could hear a conversation taking place with very familiar voices. "Is everything in place?" Cleopatra's voice asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." My jaw dropped at The Doctor's practically robotic tone. _No. This is unacceptable._

"If we want this to work now, you have to initiate it now. Before other planets notice. If they show resistance, it will be harder to overpower and control them." Jafar suggested.

I looked at the wolves for advice. I didn't know what to do. One of them jumped on me to whisper in my ear. "Call on the power of the wolf." It resumed it's usual position.

I took a deep breath before heading into the throne room with a wolf on either side of me. The Doctor was wearing only a tunic with a rope belt around his slender waist, and shackles binding his wrists and ankles. He was using his sonic screwdriver on something. Cleopatra was busy looking at herself, and Jafar was lost in thought walking in circles. Neither of them noticed me and my canine friends.

I cleared my throat. "I think this place could do with a little anarchy. What do you think Tempest, Storm?" I asked my furry friends who were snarling and growling.

Everyone in the room looked like they just saw a ghost. I guess they did, considering I was supposed to have been eaten by the wolves, not make friends with the wolves.

"How are you not dead?" Cleopatra was clearly struggling to grasp the fact that I was fully alive.

I strode across the room, appearing more confident than I actually felt. When I walked past The Doctor, I briefly looked at him and saw that his expression was vacant. He was a shadow of the man that I had only known for a few hours. I didn't stop walking until I stood at the bottom of the steps to the throne. "Let's just say I got in touch with my wild side." I glared up at her. "Leave these people alone. What do you have to gain by controlling them?"

"Why, they are only the beginning! As soon as The Doctor is done fixing the, what's it called again?" Cleopatra started to explain.

The Doctor stated in the same monotonous tone as before, "The Vunexator. It will make everyone obey Her Majesty."

_This is not going to work well with me. I will give them one last chance. _"I give you one last chance to stop this right now. Why do you need to make everyone obey you? Your reign ended when you died several hundred years ago. Just live like an ordinary person."

"I could, but having this much power is more satisfying. Bow down to me, you stupid human!" Cleopatra stomped down the steps angrily. She took a step towards me, but Storm and Tempest snarled at her, so she stood where she was.

I put my hands on my hips and pretended to think about her proposition. "You see, this is where you and I don't see eye to eye. First of all, these people were friendly and peaceful and free before you got here. The Doctor, he had suffered long before you came, and you got him when he was most vulnerable, twice. I don't think brainwashing and manipulating people into doing your dirty work is a very nice thing to do. You are a very terrible queen. And for all the crimes you have done, you have given me no choice, but to punish you."

"What are you going to do? Sic your dogs on me?" She laughed.

She didn't laugh for long though. Tempest and Storm pressed themselves against me and they howled. And I started to howl along with them as a burst of lupine energy flowed from them into me. My eyes dilated and I could feel my face stretching. Instead of being almost the same height as the Egyptian queen, I found myself having to look down at her as my legs and my torso got longer, at the same time they were thickening with muscle. A popping sound came from my hands and feet as they turned into claws. My hearing was suddenly more acute; I could hear the rapid beating of Cleopatra's panicking heart, the two hearts that were supposed to be beating in The Doctor's chest were barely making any sound, and Jafar's pulse was becoming agitated. And that wasn't my only sense that was getting enhanced, I could smell something cooking in the kitchens that were located several buildings away. And then there was the reeking fear coming from the two evil souls in the room. My two lupine friends were gone as they had molded themselves into me, they were now part of me, I could feel them inside me. On a far wall there was a mirror. I didn't look like any werewolf I had ever seen in the movies. I was more of a giant wolf on two legs with blonde hair than a mutated human. When I opened my massive jaws my sharp fangs glistened. I closed my mouth and returned my attention to Cleopatra.

"Actually," my voice was lower and more husky. I noticed Cleopatra shiver at just the sound. "I don't like to make others do my dirty work. So I will take out the trash myself." Before she could respond, before she could even blink, I scratched her face, leaving relatively hideous, bloody claw marks along her left cheek. Then she fell to the floor. She was still alive, just in shock.

Then a sharp zap hit my back. With quicker reflexes than a cat, I turned to around to see Jafar gripping his staff which was emitting smoke out of the snake head's eyes. It was aimed at me, but now he was pointing it at The Doctor. I ran faster than a cheetah and pounced on the vile man.

"I Have reason to believe that _you_ are behind all of this. Using your scepter to control Cleopatra to control everyone else. You are the ring leader in this foul circus. The scepter could only control one person at a time. Controlling a powreful queen was the key to getting control over everyone else. You just wanted The Doctor for his brain because he is smarter than you will ever be and has the ability to speed along the process of making everyone your minion. It seems you overlooked one small detail. _Me._ Do you know who I am, Jafar?" I looked directly into his loathsome eyes.

"Hmmm. A human with an affinity for wolves? You are correct on all counts. Congratulations, you have deemed yourself brighter than I initially took you for. But just because you're a foul beast and have some intelligence does not worry me. In fact I think you should be focusing on your precious lover. His life is almost up." Jafar indicated an hour glass sitting on a table next to the throne. The top half was getting low. I estimated that there was ten minutes left in it. And weighing what Jafar said, that is how long The Doctor has to live. I have ten minutes to save The Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there snarling at Jafar while inwardly I was panicking. _How can I destroy Jafar and save The Doctor? _The sound of a ticking clock came into my head. An old nursery rhyme came into my head, _tick tock goes the _clock... I snapped myself out of it. _I don't have much time. And I have run out of ideas. _

With no other ideas, I decided to ramble very angrily at the vermin. "I am not just a girl with an affinity for wolves. I am THE Bad Wolf. I have more power than any wolf." That's when Storm and Tempest's advice from earlier echoed through my mind. _Use the power of the wolf._ "I have power over everything beastly. And that doesn't stop with merely animals. I can control the environment. I use nature. I can sense an oncoming storm." I jumped off of Jafar and started howling with all my might. The daylight that was streaming through the window suddenly went pitch-black. A strong wind sent heavy drapes flying off the walls. Even the throne was threatening to fall down the steps. Lightning and thunder crashing in the room created a cacophony of light and sound.

Lightning struck from the roof, into my cupped claws, electricity dancing over my body and waiting for my command. _Now this, is power. _I thought as I started playing with the purplish charged particles. For the first time, there was true fear in Jafar's eyes. Without a word, he fired a blast from his cane at The Doctor. But I quickly fired an electric whip at it, which absorbed the spell and was used to fuel my energy. I narrowed my glowing eyes at the dark man.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see The Doctor tending to the unconscious queen. He was clearly oblivious to the events going on around him. I pointed a taloned finger at The Doctor and a small stream of energy hit him. Not wanting to waste my time on him, I returned my attention to Jafar, who was suddenly standing a few inches away, with his scepter aimed at my chest.

"You cannot best me! I should have killed you right away. But, I prefer to torture my prey. You have proved to be exceptionally fun; because I know your weakness." Jafar looked at me with laughing eyes, apparently they knew something I didn't. "You are proof that emotions destroy you." Jafar let out a laugh that, if I were human at the moment would make me scared. But, unfortunately for him I am not a human at the moment.

"You are right, I do have emotions. And that makes me all the better person. And my emotions are just like lightning, they can be channeled and have different charges. Right now, I am feeling very angry. And I just realized, it has been a long time since I ate anything." I glowered at Jafar hungrily. "I think you would taste good, fried." I opened my mouth and a blaze of crackling electricity shot out and engulfed Jafar. When I closed my snout again, the stream stopped. "I do hope you excuse me. That was terribly unladylike of me." I wiped my mouth with my hairy forearm.

There was not much left of Jafar. Only charred bones. I bounded over to the bones and started gnawing on them, letting my wolf instincts take over. While I was busy chewing on the bones, someone suddenly started petting me. Startled, I got onto my feet and raised my claw ready to strike whoever touched me. I put my hand down when I saw The Doctor looking up at me. Then I remembered the hourglass. I looked over at it, only to see that the sand that was gone. My ears quirked as they picked up the steady beating of two hearts. _He's normal again._ The happy thought sang through my mind. His eyes were radiating his vibrant soul once more.

"Rose? Is that you?" He asked, clearly not afraid of the ginormous creature in front of him.

I concentrated on releasing the wolves. A harsh wind came in from the windows bringing in a wave of giant leaves that started to swirl around me. Creating a leafy barrier between me and The Doctor as I started to change back. Storm and Tempest were once again standing on either side of me. I shrank in size and my claws were receding. In a process that was faster than when I turned into the Bad Wolf, I was quickly human again. I looked down to see that my clothes were shredded. But I didn't have to worry. The leaves that were swarming around me started to condense and attach to each other, then they created a long dress that covered one shoulder. _Nature obeys me._ I smiled at The Doctor once I could see him again. "Hello Doctor. Are you...?" I couldn't figure out how to phrase the question.

He nodded all the same. "Yes I am. Thanks to you. Thank you Rose. I swear I had no idea any of this was going to happen."

"It's okay. Um, do you need help getting out of those?" I indicated the shackles that were still on him.

He looked down at his wrists and legs, and his tunic, as if he just realized what he was wearing for the first time. Then he looked around to look for his screwdriver. When he located it he used it on the locks on the cuffs. "There, that's better! Now let's go back to the Tardis."

"Don't leave yet." A weak voice said. We both looked at Cleopatra who was struggling to stand up. "You saved me. And the rest of the people of this planet. Won't you stay a bit longer so we can celebrate?"

The Doctor and I exchanged looks before smiling in the affirmative.

**Several hours later:**

We were at a party that the Fhanishians and Cleopatra threw in our favor. Though they seemed to be more thrilled by me than they were by The Doctor. Probably because that I was the one that ended up saving them.

This party is going on twelve hours and it is showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. I was drinking locally brewed beer and The Doctor was on the dance floor. His moves were atrocious but he seemed to to be enjoying himself, and that was all that mattered.

All I wanted to do was forget everything that happened. It all felt like a really twisted nightmare and I can't shake the cold feeling I get every time I think about it. I was on my third beer. There was a pleasant warm buzz going through my brain as the alcohol clouded it. The only thing on my mind was The Doctor. _God he is the most handsome man I have ever met. _I sighed inwardly. _There is no point in denying it; I am completely in love with the man._ With this statement floating around my mind, I took a long swig of my drink. _This is all too much for the span of one day. First I get a strange lamp that happens to have a genie in it who actually is a space alien. Then he brings me inside his spaceship that is bigger on the inside and brings me to this planet. Then a dead queen is actually alive and living on this planet, followed by a fictional movie villain who turns out to be real. I find out that I have the ability to speak to wolves and actually become a wolf. Falling in love with said alien that I have only known for one day and hardly know anything about. I don't even know why I am in love with him. All I know is that there is something like a gravitational pull towards him. _I tried to take another sip of beer, but it was empty. A drink induced burp came out of my throat as I looked at the bottle sadly. I looked around for the bartender to ask for another. After several seconds of not finding the drink bringer, I decided to go outside for fresh air.

When I hopped down from the barstool I nearly fell over. Fortunately, Storm and Tempest were there to make sure I didn't fall over. Once they deemed I was stable, I walked in a wibbly-wobbly path to the door that lead outside. I went over to a stone bench and sat down with an audible sigh. _This is just all too much. Amazing, yes. But still it is too much to wrap my mind around._

I was staring blankly at the ground when a, very, pleasantly familiar voice from behind me interrupted my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Doctor!" I slurred enthusiastically. "Why aren't you dancing? Actually, no don't dance. How am I you ask? I am fantastic. In fact I feel brilliant! Never better!" I turned to meet his concerned eyes. "What's with the face?" _That gorgeous, gorgeous face that I shall dream about for the rest of my life. _

He raised an eyebrow, _and in the hopeful drunken fog of my mind a bit saucily,_ at me. _Shit! Did I say that out loud? _He nodded at me in response. Apparently I had said that out loud also. I smacked my forehead with my hand. I forgot I had a problem with keeping my thoughts in my head when I was drunk. "Maybe it's time we head back to the Tardis. You seem to be a bit partied out." He suggested.

I shook my head fast. "No! Don't let me ruin your fun. Get me a beer and I will be ready to party some more!" I gave him a big drunken smile.

He wrapped his arm around me and hoisted me to my feet. "I don't think you need anymore to drink. Let's go to the Tardis so you can lay down for a bit. Come on." Even though I was on my two feet, he kept his arm around my waist as we walked out of town toward the Tardis.

The trip to the blue box was full of silence. I had a hard time walking straight, so eventually The Doctor decided to change tactics and started to carry me. I wasn't complaining. I was fully enjoying it. _Too bad this isn't our wedding night. _Fortunately for me I actually didn't say that out loud. It would have been embarrassing. Though I have probably done enough of that for one night. I just don't remember what I have said or done.

When we got to the Tardis, he put all his weight on the door to push it open. I thought he would put me down as soon as we were inside, instead he walked down a corridor. _What a strong, sexy alien! _I giggled. He looked down at me, raising a questioning eyebrow. It only made me giggle more. He rolled his eyes and pushed another door open. It was a master bedroom. Many naughty thoughts crossed my intoxicated brain. And following on the footsteps of those thoughts, more giggly laughter from me. I didn't stop laughing until he had put me on a bed that was the same color as the Tardis. It was really comfy, like sleeping on a fluffy cloud, _except clouds would make me wet_... more giggles.

When he left the room I let out a little whimper. I was missing the electric current that was flowing through me when his arms were around me. I never felt this comfortable with Mickey. I felt more like I belonged in the arms of this beautiful madman who is actually a Time Lord but was once a genie.

I was pouting when he returned with a glass of a pinkish red frothy something. "Now Rose, I want you to drink this. It's called strimani. It is specifically for helping drunk people become less... intoxicated." He offered the strange looking beverage to me.

I sat up to grab it and gave it a whiff. It smelled a lot like bananas. "It smells like bananas." I stated. I took a little sip.

"Bananas make everything better! Bananas are the best thing ever. Always bring one to a party. They serve a lot of functions." He started to babble on about bananas.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to drink it. Instantly I could feel the heavy cloud in my brain disintegrate. Unfortunately, the things I said while I was drunk were fresh in my mind. My face suddenly felt like it was on fire. I looked away from The Doctor to try and hide my embarrassment. That proved to be counter productive as I realized that I was probably in his bedroom, laying on his bed.

As if noticing my sudden discomfort, he stopped rambling about bananas. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and reluctantly looked into his amazing eyes. I could feel the gravitational pull at work again, but I fought it off a bit. "It's nothing. Actually, no. There is something. Today was the craziest day of my life, and I am still processing everything. And then there's..."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He interrupted me. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Actually that reminds me..." He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed his sonic screwdriver and started scanning me with it. "How did you turn into that... wolf thing?"

"Apparently I am the leader of all wolves. They call me Bad Wolf. And I just have to concentrate really hard and have a wolf or two or however many around me in order to transform." I blushed. "And I need an emotional trigger." I rushed that last bit out as fast as I could, hoping he didn't catch it.

Apparently he caught that bit and sat down next to me. "And what specifically triggered it?" He asked curiously.

My cheeks started to blaze once again. I put the glass on the night table to stall a bit."You. Seeing what they did to you. And knowing what they did to the Fhanishians. Then there was the timer... and you... and..." tears were flowing out of my eyes and I could feel sobs trying to wrack my body. Without thinking, I flung my arms around The Doctor and I squeezed him tight and cried into his chest.

He put his arms around me and started to rub my back. "Shhh. It's over now. Everything will be okay." He said in a low comforting tone. "I'm here now."

I tilted my head back to look up at him to see he was looking down at me. "So much for the big strong alien to save the day."

His eyebrow quirked up. "I beg your pardon?" He moved in a way that made me lay back down.

"Well, you really didn't do anything. You were kind of subdued when everything happened. That's okay, you didn't miss anything. And I believe that this is the second time I have saved your arse now." I had stopped crying, and my brain was going into overdrive. _He is practically pinning me to his bed. _"That reminds me, I still have one wish left."

"Actually, I remember everything that was done and everything that was said. When you struck me with a bit of that lightning was when I actually regained my free will. I just figured you had everything under control, so I decided not to do anything. But..." He bored his eyes into mine. What I saw there thrilled me. "I thought there was nothing else you wanted to wish for?" He raised his eyebrow for like the tenth time tonight.

"It occurred to me a little earlier." I explained. "I wish for you." I finally got the nerve to say.

He pretended to think about that a bit. "I believe one of the things I couldn't do was make someone love someone else... but I think I can waive that rule for this situation." Then his passionate mouth was on mine. And I kissed him back with just as much fervor. He quickly pulled away. "So how long are you going to stay with me?"

"Forever."

**a/n The End! Hope you all enjoyed it! I take my writing seriously because I'm a wannabe writer, so please review so I can improve. And know what you liked and didn't like and what could have been done differently and yadda yadda yadda. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
